


Tickle Fight

by Asterhythm



Series: First Kiss [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Beomgyu Steals Huening Kai's Plushies, M/M, Pillow Fights, Presented By Asterhythm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterhythm/pseuds/Asterhythm
Summary: “I still can’t believe this is all of them,” Soobin said in wonder as Beomgyu displayed all of Hueningkai’s Molang plushies, which he had collected in the living room. “So now what do we do with them?”Beomgyu had an evil glint in his eye. “I was thinking we destroy them.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Series: First Kiss [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888132
Kudos: 44





	Tickle Fight

_Tickle Fight  
Genre: Flash Fiction  
Word Count: 922  
Band: TXT  
Ship: Soogyu/Beombin  
Written: July 10, 2020 _

“You have _all_ of them?” Soobin asked.

Beomgyu grinned. “ _All_ of them.”

“I still can’t believe this is _all_ of them,” Soobin said in wonder as Beomgyu displayed all of Hueningkai’s Molang plushies, which he had collected in the living room. “So now what do we do with them?”

Beomgyu had an evil glint in his eye. “I was thinking we destroy them.”

“What?” Soobin put his hands up in mock protest. “Why would we do that? You know he would cry for the rest of the week if we did that.”

“Come on, ‘Bin. What are we gonna do, have a tea party with them?”

Soobin grabbed one of the plushies and threw it at Beomgyu. “Or we could have a fight with them.”

“That’s --” Beomgyu ducked out of the way as the Molang plushie hit the refrigerator. “You just said you didn’t want to destroy them!”

“Oh, as long as we don’t destroy them…” Soobin grinned, holding another one.

Beomgyu grabbed the Molang from the refrigerator and threw himself at Soobin, swinging every which way. It had been _ages_ since the boy band had had a proper pillow fight. And now, with Hueningkai out at the store and Yeonjun and Taehyun at the studio, the setting was ripe for a two-person Molang fight...even if Hueningkai would cry if one of them ripped.

Soobin backed into the couch, grabbing Beomgyu and taking him with him, up and over the couch back. “If you go down, I go down!”

“Ahh, not today!” Beomgyu shoved the Molang in Soobin’s face just as he landed in a pile of three more. He then grabbed another and threw it at Soobin, hitting him square in the face.

“You’ll pay for that,” Soobin said with a laugh as he pushed Beomgyu into the entire pile of plushies. He threw a couple more on for good measure, then stood up and marveled at his pile of Beomgyu-And-Plushies. “There, are you good now, Gyu? ...Gyu?”

Soobin crouched down to peer through, hoping Beomgyu wasn’t _actually_ hurt. He hadn’t responded in fifteen seconds. But of course he wasn’t hurt. Beomgyu was just waiting to pounce, like a puma on the run.

With no warning, Beomgyu erupted from the plushie pile, grabbing onto Soobin’s arm and jumping on him. Soobin lost his balance, _hard,_ and tumbled right into the plushies, grabbing Beomgyu to soften his fall. Both boys hit the ground, and in the process, Beomgyu’s nose bumped up against Soobin’s.

 _It was just a brush._ But when Beomgyu opened his eyes, he was on the ground looking up at Soobin, replaying that moment in his head. _Did he really just…? Had those been Soobin’s lips against his?_

Soobin stared down at Beomgyu. He had felt it, too, the involuntary skimming of his top lip against Beomgyu’s bottom one on the way down. “You ok?” he asked, momentarily getting lost in Beomgyu’s eyes, not ever realizing before how they could pull him in.

Beomgyu reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Soobin’s ear, and Soobin automatically leaned down. He kissed Beomgyu, fully, softly, this time, not really knowing what he was doing but just knowing it _felt right._ It was quick, but Soobin brushed his nose against Beomgyu’s and pulled back a bit. He could be making a _huge_ mistake. This was supposed to be a Molang plushie fight. It wasn’t supposed to turn into something more. 

But when Soobin looked into Beomgyu’s eyes again, he had never wanted to turn it into something more _more._

“...are you sure about this?”

 _“Yes,”_ Beomgyu breathed, and he leaned forward again, capturing Soobin’s lips in his own. 

Soobin was shocked, but Beomgyu knew _exactly_ what he was doing. This was the same scenario he had fantasized about for weeks, then ignored, then brought back up again. He had been expecting a couple of fun hours with just Soobin-hyung, and while he hadn’t expected _this,_ he was going to take advantage of it. 

Soobin sank into Beomgyu’s kiss, moaning as the younger boy’s hands snaked up his neck to his hair. He stabilized himself on top of Beomgyu, leaning on one hip while he played with Beomgyu’s locks, pulling him closer by the cheek with his right hand. He felt Beomgyu gasp, felt how Beomgyu _tasted,_ like cherry chapstick and a bit like the _tteokbokki_ they had eaten earlier. He had never been this close to any of his other band members, had never kissed any of them like _this._

Beomgyu hummed into the kiss, enjoying himself _way_ too much. Soobin was wonderful and amazing and handsome all rolled into one, and he wanted to kiss him for as long as possible. He took him all in, breathing in Soobin’s air, nearly tasting his tongue on his lips -- 

Soobin heard the door unlock, and he pulled away immediately, sitting up. His head jerked toward the door, unable to see over the couch. Then, he heard a dolphin shriek and a “WHY ARE MY PLUSHIES OUT HERE???”

“No reason!” Soobin got to his feet to stop Hueningkai at the door, giving Beomgyu a chance to recover. He sat on the floor, glancing up at the hidden doorway, and smiled. That was _good. Really good._ He giggled a bit. He’d have to talk to Soobin about it later, but first, he had to face the plushie monster and confess his sins. 

And after that? Who knew, but it was Soobin. Beomgyu had a feeling there were a lot more kisses to come. 


End file.
